Drunkeness and Girl scouting
by Aquaria Light
Summary: Yolie, Rika and Kari get drunk and have a wild night out, when they wake up the have to face the consequences of breaking the law, girl scouting!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon or anything actually. I don't even own this computer I'm  
using. (teardrop) Oh well, enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
Drunkeness and Girl Scouting.  
  
  
  
"Hey, do you want a drink, Kari?" Yolie asked her short, brown haired, 12-year-old   
friend.  
  
  
  
"No thanks Yolie. I don't drink." She responded to her tall purple-haired companion who was  
a year older than herself. "It's your turn."  
  
  
  
"Oh come on now, I'm two years younger than you and I drink. Why won't you? " Rika (their   
red headed friend) asked Kari. They were at Yolie's house and nobody was home. Yolie, having  
a family who owned a store, had swiped a 12 pack of beer unnoticed. And now the girls were   
drinking it while they played a game of cards.  
  
  
  
"My mom always told me never to drink and.."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, " Rika interrupted. "Play your cards."  
  
  
  
"Her mommy always tells her not to do stuff and she always listens" Yolie teased. "Kari is   
after all mommy's little girl."  
  
  
  
Rika and Yolie started laughing. They both took a swig of beer.   
  
  
  
"What did you call me?" Kari asked daringly dropping her hand.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, just mommy's little girl." Yolie told her. She was showing signs of drunkedness   
already. She held her cards in such a manner that it was easy to tell which cards she was holding.  
  
  
  
"Just because I'm smarter than you and I don't drink doesn't mean I'm a mommy's little girl." Kari told them.  
  
  
  
"Just because I'm a girl who does drink and have a boyfriend and get good grades doesn't mean you're   
smarter than me." Rika told Kari.   
  
  
  
"So do I." Yolie started, obviously drunk. "Hmm, let's see...Rika has Kazu and she drinks. I have Davis and I   
drink. Who do you have Kari? Oh that's right, you don't have a boyfriend. I wonder why." Yolie said in a   
bitchy tone of voice.  
  
  
  
Kari had to use all her energy not to pounce on Yolie at that momment. She was about to speak up for herself  
but then Rika (Ruki) beat her to it. "That's not true, Kari went out with T.K. once... oh yeah, but then he dumped   
her and went out with that blonde chick who smokes and drinks."  
  
  
"You mean Alice?" Kari asked Rika.   
  
  
"Yup. That's the one. I saw them at the cinaplex last weekend."  
  
  
"But T.K. and I never broke up. He had to go do an errand for his mom. And I was sick last weekend how  
could they possibly have..." She stopped talking right then as she remembered. She had been sick the   
whole weekend and T.K. had stayed at her side both days but he had mysteriously left for home early   
last saturday to run an errand for his mother not saying when he'd be back and not calling her that night  
like he was originally supposed to. Kari didn't think much of it back then but started thinking now.  
  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" Rika asked her. Yolie was eating like crazy. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry."  
  
  
"No don't be, I'm glad you said something. And you say that Alice drinks?"Kari asked.  
  
  
"Hmm, hmm," Yolie told her meaning yes with her mouth full of chips.  
  
  
"Oh." Kari thought for a bit. Then added." Hey girls, do you have an extra bottle for me. I'm getting kind of  
thirsty all of a sudden." And with those last words, Kari took her first drink of beer.  
  
  
  
End of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic. Read and review please,  
even flames. 


	2. The Bet

Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
  
Chapter 2, The Bet   
  
  
And soon Kari realized why her parents had told her to always stay away from beer.   
  
  
The room was spinning around. Kari saw her two friends but they looked different somehow, out of   
focus. She instantly felt cooler.   
  
  
"Hey this is great!" Kari told them trying to believe that this is what it's like to be cool.  
  
  
"See, what did I tell you? One swig of beer and you can fly to the moon!" Yolie told her and then  
stuffed her face in the bag of chips she had been eating.  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's wonderful." Kari said taking another drink.  
  
  
"Bet I can drink more than you can, Kari." Rika told her, her voice daring.   
  
  
"You're on." Kari shot back.  
  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, I want in too!" Yolie whined. "What does the loser have to do?"  
  
  
"The loser has to call up Matt and ask him for a date!" Rika told her.  
  
  
"No, she has to strip for Matt!" Yolie told them.  
  
  
"No way! That's too indecent, think of something else." Rika told her.  
  
  
"I know," Kari told them in a drunken slur. "The loser has to go to Izzy's house and make out  
with him."  
  
  
"Whoa! That's cool with me." Yolie told them. "Izzy, hot!"  
  
  
"But how will we know you actually did it?" Rika asked.  
  
  
"The one who loses will have to give him a hicky!" Kari replied.   
  
  
They both agreed. Well actually, Rika agreed and Yolie kind of just stared but the bet was on.   
So when the clock struck 4 o'clock, all three girls drank as much beer as possible in a minute.   
When time was over, Yolie had won with finishing a whole bottle; Rika was second with 4/5 of a   
bottle and Kari had lost by only drinking a half.   
  
  
"Ha! You lose! You lose! You lose! Ha, Ha, ha!" Yolie sang.  
  
  
"I think she's a little out of it." Rika told Kari.  
  
  
"Yeah, I (hic) know." Kari hiccupped.  
  
  
" Well, I think we should go home now." Rika commented.  
  
  
"Yeah, (hic) Good."   
  
  
"Oh, no you don't! Not before you do your part." Yolie slurred out.   
"You have to hump Izzy!"  
  
  
"What!" Kari protested. "That's not what we agreed on!"  
  
  
"She has to kiss Izzy, and give him a hicky!" Rika corrected her.  
  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Yolie spit out. " Just do it! I'm not going home until you do."  
  
  
"But you are home." Rika told her.   
  
  
"Wise guy, ay?"  
  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. I'll do it. Let me (hic) just get a ride to Izzy's house from my (hic) mom,  
it'll be much (hic) faster since he lives on (hic) the other side of the lake. (hic)" Kari told   
them.   
  
  
"Okay but we're coming with." Yolie told her.  
  
  
They went walking all the way to Kari's house which only seven blocks away but took them two   
hours to get to since they all weren't seeing right. They got to her apartments and took the   
elevator up considering they would've fallen off the stairs if they had gone that way. When they  
got to Kari's floor, Yolie bumped into someone making their dog jump out of their arms and fall  
to a bloody death.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry," Kari started apologizing." My friend here is not feeling good and she's a little   
ditzy today so I'd really appreciate it if…T.K.?" Kari realized it was her boyfriend T.K., or   
ex-boyfriend seeing as how you put it. He smiled at her. He had a terrific smile. His teeth were  
in a human perfect row and his eye's sparkled with kindness.  
  
  
"oh, that's okay. I sort of cheated to begin with. That was the science fair project Ken had made for me.   
I was going to turn it in as my own but as you can see it decided to commit suicide. I had just come from your  
house seeing if you'd like to play with it for a while, I thought I'd tell you it were real and then see if you could tell   
the truth."  
  
  
"Huh?" Kari had only caught half of what he said.  
  
  
"It was mechanical, but it looked real."  
  
  
"What?" Kari began but then Rika interrupted her.  
  
  
"Sorry we have to go, we're kind of on a mission." Rika stumbled trying to get to Kari. She fell over on his chest.  
He helped her up. "Are you girls drunk?"  
  
  
"What?" Kari asked.   
  
  
Yolie started throwing up on the side walk. 'Never mind'. He told himself, 'it's more importatnt to take care of   
them than to worry about anything else.'   
"Really what kind of mission?" He asked her.   
  
  
"We're on a..." Rika started.  
  
  
"horny mission!" Yolie finished.  
  
  
Rika and Kari teardropped, but T.K. just laughed.   
  
  
"Really? Can I come?"   
  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Yolie stammered out before they could stop her. So they brought T.K. along on their mission. 


	3. Getting in Trouble

Author's Note: All the season one characters know how to drive in this story.  
  
  
Chapter 3 Getting in trouble.  
  
  
They got to Kari's house and she told the rest of them to wait for her outside. She was back in a moment and   
gestured for them to go down toward the parking lot. When they got there, she got in the driver's seat of her   
brother's new Jetta and started the car. She gestured them to come in. Seeing the situation, T.K. didn't ask any   
questions but instead insisted on driving. With a little persuasion, they let him drive. They told him they were   
going to Izzy's house and he started driving there.  
  
  
"So Tai lent you his car?" Rika asked Kari when they were almost to Izzy's house.  
  
  
"No." She answered.  
  
  
"You took it without asking?" T.K. asked her.  
  
  
"huh?" She responded. "Oh, yeah."  
  
  
"And you let me drive it? What if the cops catch us? We'll be in a stolen car. That's it, we're turning back."  
T.K. turned the car around and started back home but then Yolie grabbed the wheel and turned it back towards  
Izzy's house again.   
  
  
"Oh no you don't! Kari has a guy to meet and I'm going to make sure she meets him!"   
  
  
"Let go!"  
  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
  
"let go Yolie!"  
  
  
"T.k.! Stop being impossible!" Yolie yelled out finally pulling out the steering wheel.  
  
  
"Stop it both of you, you're going to make us crash!" Rika shouted.  
  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Kari screamed as a semi started heading there way.   
  
  
"The car won't start!" T.K. screamed.   
  
  
"We're going to die!" Yolie cried out.  
  
  
There was a flash of white light and everything went dark.  
  
  
3 days later  
  
  
"Hello Kari, are you awake?"Kari could hear the voice but couldn't see who it was.  
  
  
"Kari? Are you okay?" It sounded like her mother.  
  
  
"Mom?"  
  
  
"Yes, it's me dear, open your eyes, there's an officer out here who would like to have a word with you."  
  
  
"An officer?"  
  
  
"Yes. Now open your eyes." Kari opened her eyes. She saw blurry figures and couldn't make out any of it.  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mom, I'm blind!" Kari screamed out.  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 3. Sorry, but it's going to take a little bit longer to get  
to the part where they join girl scouts. Read and review please. 


	4. Remembering

Ch.4  
  
  
"Blind?" Her mother repeated.  
  
  
"Yes! I can't see a thing! What happened to me! What will I do without my eyesight!?! I'll  
never watch a movie again, or enjoy a nice sunset, or drive a car!" Hearing herself say the   
last one didn't upset her too much. She knew she would never want to get into another car again.  
  
  
"Now calm down sweetie," Her mother said patiently. "I'll go tell the officer to come by some   
other time. Get some rest."  
  
  
Kari stayed in her room crying while her mother told the officer that they wouldn't be able to  
help him that day. The officer left. Yolie entered the room Kari was in.  
  
  
"Hello Kari-Anne." She said.  
  
  
"Yolie? Is that you?"   
  
  
"Oh course it's me. You can see my bright purple hair can't you?" She kidded.  
  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
  
"What do you mean? You're not blind!" Yolie told her. At that point Kari started crying again.  
  
  
"Actually, I am!"   
  
  
"You are? Blind? Are you sure? I'm so sorry!" Yolie went and tried to comfort her friend. Rika entered.   
  
  
"They're here to question you now, Yolie." Rika told Yolie.  
  
  
"Thank you. Get better Kari." She left Kari's side and quickly whispered into her friend's ear about what was   
going on with Kari. Rika frowned as Yolie left the room.  
  
  
"So it kind of sucks that we have to stay at this correctional facility, huh?" Rika started.  
  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
  
" No one told you? It was because of the…you know, three days ago." Rika started sweating.   
  
Kari was silent.  
  
  
"You don't remember? Why am I the only one who remembers? Gosh! It was horrible, just horrible! You know,   
the man sticking the pins in those poor children's…" She trailed off. Rika shuddered. "I will never look at men  
the same way ever again."  
  
  
Kari wasn't listening anymore. An image popped into her head.  
  
  
  
It was three days ago, after they had gone all jumped out of the car, they frantically searched for a pay phone  
inside what they thought was a grocery store. They found something else instead.  
  
A big fat man is standing behind a tall and skinny guy. There's a short man in the middle. They are in front of a   
woman with a bundle, and a small little girl in her arms. She is scared but determined. It looks as if she had   
been beaten on for quite some time now. She is weak and weary. Her hair is long, shiny and black and she   
has an unusual red tattoo of a dragon on her forehead. Her eyes are dark purple.  
  
  
The tall skinny man speaks.  
"Hey boss, what are we going to do with her, she won't answer?"  
  
  
"We'll need to give her a little more persuasion, I suppose. Shorty, Skinny, take her babies away." The big fat   
man told the other two. They did as he said with the woman protesting loudly.  
  
  
"mommy, no! don't let him!" The little girl yelled out.   
  
  
"Give me back my babies!" She screamed out." Don't worry Lorrie, mommy will take care of everything."  
  
  
"Not until you give us what we want." Shorty told her. "Right boss?" He said turning to the big fat guy.  
  
  
He ignored Shorty. "Just tell us where the golden seashell is, and we'll let you go."  
  
  
"I told you, I don't know where it is!" The woman screamed.   
  
  
"You don't seem to understand, do you miss? That seashell is really important to my boss and if we don't find it  
soon, it'll mean serious consequences for you." Skinny told her in his high pitched voice.  
  
  
"Why so you can jack off with it." She screamed back. The boss got really mad at that point and seeing as how  
all the torture they had put her through left her undainted, they started pinching the baby. The baby started   
crying.   
  
  
"look what there doing to Kenan, mommy!" The girl screamed out. She was tied up in a basket. "stop hurting  
my little brother!"  
  
  
  
"No!" The woman screamed aloud. "Leave my babies alone!"  
  
  
"Then I'd advise you not to crack any more smart remarks if you really care for them. Now tell me before I end  
doing something much worse to your precious infants."   
  
  
"All I know is that the seashell is in the U.S., my husband shipped it there by accident five months ago, before   
his death."   
  
  
"Ah, now we're getting somewhere." The boss said. "where did he ship it to?"  
  
  
"The U.S., that's all I know."  
  
  
"Where in the U.S., is what the man is asking." Shorty replied.  
  
  
"I don't know!" She yelled out desperatly. "Please let me go!"  
  
  
"Is that all you know?" The boss asked her.  
  
  
"yes."   
  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked her again.  
  
  
"Yes!" She replied.  
  
  
"Then the woman shall be released. Untie her, boys!" The boss told them. "Now get out! Before I regret letting   
you live!" The men untie the woman.  
  
  
"Thank you sir. Now give me my babies." She told them. He looked at her like she was out of her mind.  
  
  
"Your babies? No, they're mine now." He told her. Skinny started looking at up Lorrie's dress. The little girl   
screamed. At that moment she pounced on him.  
  
  
"You cruel, vicious man!! I'm going to report you to the police right now!" She said giving him a kick and then   
attempting to grab her children and escape.  
  
  
"Wrong move Babe." The boss told her as Shorty took a knife and stabbed her in the stomach with it.   
"no one reports us and lives, you got that? No one."  
  
  
"Hey babe," The boss told her, pulling her up by her hair and making her face the other two as Shorty grabbed  
her baby and started poking needles in his little body. Meanwhile, Skinny slipped his tongue over the little   
girl panties. The boss threw her on the ground and left, laughing at the poor woman's defenslessness.  
  
  
"ahh!, Mommy, he's scaring me! Mommy! What is he doing!" She yelled out to her mother. But the woman was  
slowly dying. With the strenghth that the woman had left, she grabbed the knife out of her stomach and started  
stabbing Skinny with it as she kicked shorty, pulled the baby away from him and handed it to her little Lorrie.   
  
  
"Run baby, run!" The woman told her daughter.  
  
The child escaped with her baby brother in her arms and the mother died a painful death. They helped   
the little girl find a safe hiding place.  
  
  
  
  
As Kari finished remembering all this, she solemnly said. "I think I'm ready to speak to the officer now."  
  
  
End of the fourth chapter. I hope I didn't depress you all.Read and review please! 


End file.
